


七宗罪圆八篇——嫉妒

by KRAY030127



Category: SEVENTEEN圆八
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRAY030127/pseuds/KRAY030127
Kudos: 1





	七宗罪圆八篇——嫉妒

圆八——嫉妒  
双重人格

嫉妒的最好发泄方式，就是亲手摧毁嫉妒的来源。  
……………………………………………………  
苦不堪言的折磨伴随了徐明浩整整一天，傍晚门口轻轻的吱呀声随风流进他的耳朵，期望救赎的同时发自内心的恐惧也挣拥弥漫心头。  
来人没有说话，就安静地关上门窗，将夕阳暖光拒之门外，然后小心翼翼地走到徐明浩躺着的床边轻轻坐下。  
粗砺的指腹摩挲着徐明浩柔软的脸颊，感觉到身下人明显一颤，全圆佑犹豫了一下，咂咂嘴勉强吻吻徐明浩的脸颊以示安慰。  
今天是圆圆啊……  
经徐明浩观察得出，全圆佑有精神分裂症，通俗点就是双重人格，分为六哥和圆圆。  
圆圆相比六哥来说简直温柔至极，会关心他的感受，会问他疼不疼，会给他上药轻轻地按摩。  
六哥是纯粹的S，但徐明浩不是m，被关起来那么长时间也没有适应六哥的虐待，还好有时候圆圆能够出来抱住缩在黑暗角落独自舔舐伤口的他，给予他撑下来的理由。  
母庸质疑，徐明浩是爱全圆佑的，但爱的只是圆圆，也仅有圆圆。  
“圆圆……”  
沙哑的嗓音混合着本身自带的奶音和撒娇的语气，全圆佑浑身一禀，气息显然絮乱了些。  
徐明浩毫无察觉，昨天六哥整太狠了，今天他还在疼的厉害，幸好圆圆来了，可以给他擦药。  
“圆圆……我好疼啊，你亲亲我好不好？”  
这不是徐明浩第一次主动索吻，每当头天被六哥整狠做疼了，第二天全圆佑就可以收获软儒可爱的徐明浩求吻。  
全圆佑垂敛，轻轻将徐明浩抱起来，大手环住他的腰肢慢慢按摩帮他疏解酸痛。  
徐明浩小声哼哼，嘴唇乖顺地碰上了全圆佑的嘴巴，缓缓啃咬着并不饱满的下唇。  
黑暗中，全圆佑的眼眶微红，血丝爬在眼球上，眉头都忍不住纠在了一起，他努力回应了这个热切而旖旎的吻。  
是他逼我的……是他主动诱惑的我……  
黑暗因子在心底滋生猛涨，徐明浩被猛地扑到，后脑勺被大手温柔地垫了一下，但随之而来的是充满戾气的风雨。  
………………………………  
“嗯……呜……”  
温柔总是能够让人放松的。  
但暴风雨前的温柔更为使人心惶。  
身后骤然加速的顶撞让徐明浩瞪大了眼睛，呜咽还没来得及破口而出，骨骼分明的指尖下意识绞紧了身下的床单。  
“哈……哈啊，徐明浩”  
粗重的喘气声勾勒出了内心深处的崩溃恐惧，徐明浩挣起来上半身，转而揣了身后的全圆佑。  
是六哥么……  
徐明浩抬头，对上眼神的那一刹那，烟花炸滥在脑壳里面。  
这个眼神……是圆圆啊……  
他不会认错的……  
全圆佑忍耐地低吼了一声，重新拽回徐明浩纤细的腰肢冲进啦瘦削的身体。  
“啊啊啊——”  
仰躺的姿势也掩盖不了头晕眼花的感觉，黑暗在眼前一瞬闪过，手掌推到腹下想要给予施暴者一些阻挠，奈何力气的相差值不足以支撑他的想法。  
“疼……疼啊，圆圆，圆圆……疼嗯嗯”  
徐明浩急促地呼唤着，被全圆佑抱起来摁在自己怀里动弹不得。  
“别怕”  
是温柔的圆圆啊……  
徐明浩眯起了泪眼婆娑的双眸。  
“我不会伤害你”  
“我也不会伤害你”  
即使嫉妒是原罪。


End file.
